The Same Scar
by Adnama ael
Summary: Marnie Ashford and Harry Potter have the same tragedy in their pasts. And, in their futures, they'll have a dangerous encounter with a certain Dark Lord. Together. Yet, no matter what other people say, they insist that they can make it as a couple. Heh.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not claim to own it, though I wouldn't mind if I did._

* * *

**.PROLOGUE.**

"Aww, eat it up, sweetie," Justine Perkins-Ashford cooed to her darling Marnie. The little toddler only proceeded to giggle and spit up her mashed potatoes. Justine frowned, but picked up her daughter and held her close. "I love you, Marnie. _So_ much," Justine whispered, kissing the top of Marnie's head. The phone rang, and she listened to her husband's rushed footsteps. She heard the murmur of his voice from the next room and then his footsteps, again, as he walked into the room, phone in hand.

"Who is it, sweetie?" Justine asked her husband, Matthew Ashford. He beamed down at his amazing wife and daughter, whom he loved with all of his heart.

"It's only Albus," Matthew told her, his voice deep. Justine's face brightened as she placed the phone to her ear.

"Daddy!" She squealed into the phone, something she hadn't done in years.

"Hello, Justine. How's Marnie doing?" Albus Dumbledore asked. Justine frowned slightly – his voice had an edge to it. He meant business.

"She's fine, Daddy. I can't believe you actually figured out how to use a phone," Justine joked, trying to keep the mood light. Albus chuckled on the other end.

"Of course. I'm getting better, with time. Justine, darling, there's something I need to ask you. I know you wish to have nothing to do with your magic, or the Wizarding world, but I need you to do me this one last favour," Albus said, his voice tired. Justine sighed and bounced her daughter on her knee.

"What is it, Daddy?" She asked. When her father spoke again, his voice was rushed and quite.

"Go to your sister's house. You need to be protected by magic, right now, no matter whether you like it or not. Say you will," Albus said. There were angry voices in the background and Justine was worried.

"Yes, Daddy, but wh— " She was interrupted before she had the chance to find out why.

"Go. _Now_. Good-bye, Justine. Tell Marnie that I love her," And, with a click, Albus was gone. Justine set the phone down and looked at her husband, fear building inside of her.

"We're going to Julianne's house. Hurry. Pack only what we really need," Justine said, but it really wasn't her choosing the words. She could feel her Father's strong, psychic connection. Once the feeling was gone, she grabbed Marnie and ran to her bedroom. She quickly shoved an extra pair of clothes into a bag and then walked to Marnie's room. She grabbed only some clothes, diapers, and Marnie's favourite stuffed bear. It had been from Albus – he always knew what to give someone.

Matthew met her in the family room, holding two bags. Justine shifted Marnie in her arms, and the husband and wife made a silent agreement to meet out at the car. Justine ran back into the small kitchen, where she grabbed the still-warm bottle that sat upright on Marnie's highchair. She ran with Marnie out to the car, the fear of what lay ahead growing stronger yet. The car was already running when Justine slammed the door. She hadn't even bothered to put Marnie in the car seat. Justine's sister, Julianne, lived only three blocks away. Marnie began to cry as they drove – she could sense the tension in the air.

"Oh, Marnie, shhh! It's okay, sweetie. Mommy's here," Justine cooed, slowly stroking Marnie's cheek. Their car made an unbelievable loud screech as they pulled into Julianne's driveway. They both literally jumped out of the car and ran inside.

"Oh, Merlin, Justine. I was so worried!" Julianne said, taking Marnie from Justine's arms. Matthew frowned and turned back to the door, causing Justine to shriek.

"Matthew, where are you going?" She yelled, trying to be heard over Marnie's crying.

"I forgot the bags!" He said, running out of the door. Justine shrieked once more and ran after him.

"Don't be stupid! We don't need them! Matthew, get back here!" Justine shouted, but he didn't respond. He only kept running towards their junked-up car. Justine stopped dead when she saw an unfamiliar figure looming above her husband. Somehow, she knew exactly who it was. "Oh my… IT'S VOLDEMORT!"

"Hello, Mister and Missus Ashford. How are you on this fine evening?" Lord Voldemort asked, rhetorically. When their only responses were gulps, he held out his wand.

No one knew what Voldemort had muttered that evening as the sun set, but everyone knew the results when they found Matthew Ryan Ashford, Justine Rose Perkins-Ashford, and Julianne Rae Perkins lying dead the next morning, right where they had last been standing.

No one found Marnie until a week later. And, as if by a miracle, she had survived. A pair of Wizard investigators had even found evidence that a certain killing curse had been placed on her. But, no matter how much more evidence they found, they couldn't find out why _or_ how she'd survived.


	2. 1: Marnie Ashford

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Nope. No way, no how. I do wish, though._

_**A/N:** I think I'm going to try alternating POVs each chapter. Right under the chapter number I'll write who's POV it's in, just so you'll know._

* * *

**.ONE.  
**_-Marnie Ashford-_

"And, everyone, let us give a warm welcome to the new batch of First Years!" My grandpa, Albus Dumbledore, said, raising his glass. The occupants of the Great Hall broke out into applause. Grandpa beamed at the students, whom were having fun with old friends and new. They had become his second family. The day he was no longer their headmaster would be a sad one. The noise slowly died out as he waited to speak once more. "I sincerely hope that you all enjoy your meal. Eat!" Grandpa waved his hand and the large feast sat before them all. Grandpa beamed once more and sat in his chair, turning to his me. I sat on his right side, as usual. "Enjoy your meal, Marnie." As Grandpa spoke, his voice was soft, as usual. I smiled over at him, nodded, and began to eat my meal.

I picked at my food while my grandfather conversed with Minerva McGonagall. I looked around, examining the seventh years -- people I'd been with for all seven years of their schooling but knew nothing about. I sighed to myself as my eyes fell upon a certain Harry Potter. I found myself smiling, though nobody had said anything. I just smiled for the sake of smiling. And, well, for the sake of the secret crush I'd been harbouring for the last seven years. Yes, a crush on Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived. I'd cut out my tongue before I admitted it, though.

"Marnie? May I speak with you for a moment?" I looked up to find Minerva staring down at me. I nodded and pushed my chair away from the staff table. I followed the woman into a room, just off the Great Hall. Minerva — I had called her that, instead of Professor McGonagall, since I was about four — leaned in close to me, as if she didn't want anyone to hear what she had to say. I looked at her expectantly. "Marnie, Albus wants you to be with the normal students this year. He'd like for you to be in my house, in Seventh Year, just like you should be." I looked at Minerva in shock.

"But, Minerva, I can't do that!" I squeaked. Minerva raised a thin eyebrow.

"And why, exactly, is that?" Minerva asked, folding her arms across her chest. I sighed, letting my shoulders sag.

"Fine," I said. Minerva smiled widely and patted my shoulder.

"Perfect! Let's go get your things from your room. Your grandfather would prefer that your belongings were all in the dormitory before the other students get up there," Minerva said, leaving her hand on my shoulder. She steered me out of the small room and back into the Great Hall, giving Albus a small thumbs-up that I barely noticed.

"Minerva?" I asked, my voice quiet, as they weaved through the crowded Great Hall. Minerva turned around, still walking. It was obvious that the woman had superb hearing.

"Yes, Marnie?" Minerva asked. I released a small sigh before replying.

"Why do I have to do this?" I asked, even though she knew she wouldn't receive an answer. Minerva smiled and patted my shoulder as we began the long walk up to Gryffindor tower.

----

Once my things were in their 'proper places', as Minerva said it, I plopped down on the edge of my new bed. Minerva had left halfway through, complaining about the multitude of students she had to lecture already, even though it was the only the first night. I smiled to myself and slid further back onto my bed, closing the drapes of the four-poster behind me. I had barely gotten a chance to lay my head on the soft pillow and curl up into a small ball when I heard voices, presumably of the other girls that were staying in the dorm.

"Oh, I know! He was so cu—was that bed here last year?" One girl said. Her voice was high-pitched and slightly annoying, but her words made me blush and hide my head under my pillow. I secretly wished for them to go away, though I knew it wouldn't work.

"Don't think so," Another girl replied. I buried my head further under the pillow.

"Maybe there's a new girl?" A third girl suggested.

"No. I doubt it," The second girl said. I heard my drapes being slid open and three identical gasps. I slowly uncovered my head and peered up at them, my cheeks beet red.

"That's Marnie. Dumbledore's granddaughter," The first girl, who I recognized as Lavender Brown, said, blankly, as if I wasn't even there.

"What's she doing in here?" Parvati Patil—the second girl—asked, though not to me.

"Do you talk?" Lavender asked, though it obviously sounded ruder than she meant for it to. I opened my mouth to reply, but shut it when Hermione Granger—the third girl—spoke.

"Lavender! How rude! Hello, Marnie. I'm Hermione Granger. This is Parvati Patil and the rude one is Lavender Brown," Hermione said, sticking her hand out for a shake. I shook it, gently, while I nodded.

"I know," I said, my voice quiet.

"Oh. I'm sure you would, since you're Dumbledore's granddaughter," Parvati said, smiling to show that she meant no offence. I smiled meekly.

"Let's go down to the common room," Lavender whispered to Parvati, who nodded. They walked from the room together, waving back at Hermione and I. I gestured to the edge of my bed.

"Have a seat," I suggested. Hermione smiled widely and sat down.

"So, do you know anyone here? I've never seen you talking to anyone, other than teachers. Ever," Hermione said, her tone slightly cheerful.

"No. Well, I know who people are, but I've never spoken to anyone except Draco Malfoy before," I said, plucking a feather from my blanket that had fallen from my pillow.

"Malfoy? You talked to _Malfoy_?" Hermione squeaked. I looked up at her, startled.

"Yes. I like him, actually. He's really nice," I said. My voice was soft, which was nothing new. I hadn't ever talked much, but when I did, I was quiet. Hermione giggled.

"I think he likes you, Marnie, if he was being nice. And that's a hard thing to believe, seeing as you're Dumbledore's granddaughter," Hermione told me. I nodded in agreement—just because I didn't talk to the people myself didn't mean I didn't know what was going on. Draco had a reputation for being bad, but he was a completely different person around me.

"He doesn't like me," I muttered, a small blush rising to my cheeks. Hermione giggled again and patted my shoulder.

"It's okay. Happens to most of us. Now, I want you to meet my friends, Harry and Ron," Hermione said, rising from the bed. I stood, also, and we crossed the room to the door together. I smiled on the inside. I was finally meeting my secret crush. "Now, I have to warn you, Ron is rather shy around girls." I laughed quietly.

"I can tell by the way he walks," I said. Hermione glanced at me, one eyebrow raised.

"How?"

"Well, I don't know… My whole life I've been able to tell things about people by the way they walk and stand and stuff," I said, my cheeks turning slightly pink. We had reached the stairs, and we quickly walked down them.

"Really? What kinds of things?" Hermione questioned, leading me up the stairs that sat right next to the ones we had just went down. I guessed they led to the boys' dorms.

"Well, there's the Ron thing… And, well, um… " I trailed off. I had come much to close to giving away a hint about my crush on Harry. Hermione turned around, smiling.

"What is it?" She asked, a knowing smile planted on her face. Well, maybe not _knowing_. But she did know it had something to do with someone I liked. I blushed.

"Well, uh, Harry… He seems like he might be a good cuddler… " I muttered, my head bowed. Hermione giggled.

"You like Harry?" She asked. I shook my head violently, looking up at Hermione.

"No! But, really, no. I just have always thought we'd make good friends because of our parents and stuff… " I lied.

"What about your parents? Were they friends?" Hermione asked. She clearly didn't know what had happened to my parents, and I wasn't going to tell her just yet. I only shook my head.

"Can I meet Harry and Ron now?" I asked, changing the subject. Hermione smiled and nodded. We continued walking down the hall, past numerous doors—each marked with four boys' names. As we walked, I was pondering Hermione's actions. I had heard that she was, well, a know-it-all. But she seemed, to me, to be pretty much a normal girl. Maybe it was just because I was a girl, while most of her friends were boys? I shrugged to myself as Hermione opened the last door on the right and walked in. I slowly, cautiously, followed behind her.

"And, did you hear? Dumbledore's granddaughter is going to be in our—Merlin, that's her, Harry!" It was Ron Weasley who spoke. Both boys looked up at me and I blushed under their eyes. Hermione took one glance at me and then ran over to Ron and Harry. She whispered something in their ears and they nodded. The only word I could get from it was 'shy'. Harry smiled over at me and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from blushing. I smiled back, walking over to Hermione, who was standing in front of the boys. When I stopped, Harry held his hand out for me.

"Harry," Harry said as I slipped my hand gently into his. Our hands were slow as they shook, and we held them just a moment longer than we had to.

"Marnie," I replied. Harry nodded. I looked over at Ron, who had stood up. He held his hand out for me, also.

"Erm… Ron… Ron Weasley," Ron said. I giggled when I put my hand in his, causing his face to turn slightly pink.

"Marnie Ashford," I said. There was something about Ron that made me feel extremely comfortable, like I had known him forever. Ron glanced at something behind me as we released our hands from each other's grip.

"Oi! Seamus! Come here and meet Marnie," Ron demanded, smiling. I turned to see Seamus Finnigan walking towards me.

"Marnie! Aren't you Dumble's granddaughter?" Seamus asked, reaching his hand out to me. I smiled and nodded as I shook his hand. "I'm Seamus, but I'm sure you know that already." I smiled wider and nodded again.

"Hey, Hermione? Seamus?" Ron said out of nowhere.

"Yes?" Hermione and Seamus said in unison. Ron snuck each of them a wink, careful not to let me see.

"Remember, we have to go do that _thing_? In that _place_?" Ron asked, moving closer to the door. Seamus looked at Ron, a blank expression washing over his face.

" …Thing?" Seamus asked. Ron glared. "Oh! The **_thing_**! Let's go take care of that!"

"Let's go, boys. That thing will take a while." Hermione said.

And with that, the three of them were gone, leaving me alone with my secret crush. When I slowly turned back to Harry, a deep blush highlighting my freckle-dusted face, I found that Harry had the same blush as I did. We glanced into each other's eyes, blushed deeper, and looked away.

"Want to play Twister?" Harry suggested, pointing to a half-open box on the floor.

"The Muggle game?" I asked, just to be sure. Harry nodded. "Sure." Harry climbed off of the bed he was sitting on and began to set up the game. "Want some help?" Harry looked up and grinned.

"If you want to," Harry said, his voice low. I smiled back at him and crouched down to the ground to help him. He handed me the spinner.

"Where should I put it?" I asked. Harry pointed to somewhere towards the middle of the room.

"Over there. There'll be more room for the mat, then," Harry said. I nodded and crawled over to the spot he'd pointed to, where I set down the spinner. Harry walked over to me and spread out the mat covered in coloured dots.

"I've never played this before," I confessed. Harry looked at me, feigning shock.

"Well, I'll have to teach you then," Harry said, smiling. His smile made me want to melt, so I kept myself occupied by playing with the spinner. "Okay. It's all set."

"Okay," I said, my voice quieter than usual. Harry gestured for me to come closer to him so that he could teach me better. I scooted over to him so that there was barely an inch between my thigh and his and pulled off my shoes. Harry did the same.

"Okay, now, spin the spinner," Harry told me. I did. It landed on 'Right foot, blue'. I looked up at Harry skeptically.

"Now what?" I asked. He smiled again and tapped my right foot and then a blue circle on the mat.

"Put your right foot on a blue circle," Harry said. I nodded and stood up, putting my right foot on the same circle Harry had tapped. "Good. Now its my turn." Harry flicked the spinner and it landed on 'Left hand, yellow'. Harry stood and placed his left hand on a yellow circle.

"My turn?" I asked.

"Yep," Harry said. I smiled and pulled my wand from my pocket — I couldn't reach the spinner.

"_Verto_," I said, flicking my wand. After it spun, the spinner landed on 'Right hand, yellow'. I looked down at the mat and blushed. The only yellow circle I could reach properly was the one next to Harry's. I slowly reached over and placed my right hand on the circle.

"What was that word you used? We haven't learned that one yet," Harry said. I glanced at him before returning my gaze to the mat.

"_Verto_," I said. I watched as Harry pulled out his wand and flicked it at the spinner.

"_Vierdo_," Harry said. I watched, wide-eyed, as Harry's shirt disappeared. I giggled.

"Harry, its _Verto_, not _Vierdo_," I said, still giggling. Harry blushed and tried again.

"_Verto_," Harry said, flicking his wand again. I giggled again.

"Good job, Harry," I said, brushing my hand along his arm. I hadn't even ran the thought through my mind before I had done it. For a split second we looked into each other's eyes. Then, we blushed and looked down at the spinner. It had landed on 'Right foot, red'. Harry blushed deeper and slowly stretched out beneath me to touch his foot on the red circle. I looked into his eyes, both of us blushing crazily. Then the door opened.

"Marnie! Harry! We're—" Hermione cut herself off with a sharp intake of breath. She stopped dead in the doorway, causing Seamus and Ron to run right into her. She had a knowing smile plastered on her face, again. "—back from doing that thing."

"Harry, mate, why's your shirt off?" Ron asked. Harry looked down and blushed, not only remembering that he had on no shirt, but that he and I hadn't moved from our position.

"I said the wrong word for a spell," Harry said as he and I slowly stood upright. I ran a hand through my long brown hair and looked at the ground.

"Must have been _Vierdo_," Hermione said, matter-of-factly. Harry and I both nodded. "Well, Marnie, I think I should teach you some of the more advanced spells that I'm sure none of the teachers taught you in your private tutoring. Come, come!" Hermione promptly left the room. I looked up at Harry, blushed, and ran after Hermione.

"Thank-you," I said quietly as we walked down the boys' stairs and back up our own.

"It's not a problem, really. I could tell you were uncomfortable," Hermione said, opening the door to our dorm.

"You're not really going to teach me spells, are you?" I asked. Hermione laughed.

"No. I know you already know more than I do, anyway," Hermione said, sitting down on the edge of her bed. I plopped down on my own bed.

"Good. I've had enough of spells and potions to last me three lifetimes," I said. Hermione smiled.

"Yes, well, you'll never get away from them," She told me. I nodded.

"I know. That's what Grandpa tells me, all the time," I said.

"So, what's it like, being Dumbledore's granddaughter?" Hermione asked. I shrugged and stretched out on my bed.

"I dunno. I suppose it's just the same as when it's anyone else," I said. Hermione smiled. "I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Hermione asked. I took a deep breath.

"Whenever I see you around Harry and Ron and all of your other friends, you just seem so… different. You talk so intelligently and act like an adult. I don't understand it. You're completely like a normal witch when you're with me," I said. Hermione shrugged.

"Technically, that wasn't a question. But, I understand what you're getting at. I don't know. I just don't have a lot of female friends," Hermione said, picking up something from off of her trunk. My eyes grew wider when I saw that Hermione was knitting.

"What about Parvati and Lavender?" I asked. Hermione shrugged again.

"They're not really my friends. We just share a dorm," Hermione said, starting a new row on her scarf. I nodded.

"So, who do you like?" I asked, surprising myself with the boldness of the question. I usually just waited for people to come out with it. I wasn't one for asking questions. Hermione glanced up at me and blushed.

"Well… I sort of fancy Harry," She said, returning to her knitting. I giggled.

"Really? How long have you liked him?" I asked, noting that I still spoke like an American, though I'd lived in England ever since I was one and a half. Even in the dim light, I could see Hermione blush deeper.

"About a year and a half," Hermione stated blandly. I nodded.

Before I could say another word, Hermione launched into a deep conversation about her feelings for Harry. I couldn't help but feel guiltier and guiltier with each word.


	3. 2: Hermione Granger

_Disclaimer:_ _I bet you're thinking, 'Wow! You've invented such great characters!' Well, sorry, but they're not all mine. In fact, most of them aren't. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter!_

* * *

**.TWO.  
**_-Hermione Granger-_

"Hermione? Wake up, Hermione," I opened my eyes just a pinch to find Marnie staring down at me. I slowly sat up.

"What is it?" I mumbled. Even I, Hermione Granger, was not—and never will be—a morning person.

"Harry said he'd like to speak with you," Marnie said. Suddenly, I was wide-awake.

"About what?" I asked, rubbing the left over sleep from my eyes. I yawned. Marnie shrugged.

"He didn't say. He did say that it was important, though," Marnie said. I nodded and she crawled back into her own bed. I stretched slowly and then hopped through the curtains of my four-poster. _What could he possibly want_, I thought to myself. I gently ran a hand across my stomach, something I'd been doing a lot that past few days. I passed the door to our bathroom on my way to the door out and didn't give it a second thought. Just before I left the dorm, though, I spun around and ran back into the bathroom I had just passed.

"Oh, Merlin," I mumbled as any food left in my system made a very un-graceful exit through my mouth. I made it to the toilet just in time. For the next five or so minutes, I was left bent over the toilet. When I finally stood up, convinced that I was done, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and then washed my hands thoroughly. I groaned as I left the dorm and walked, bare-foot, down the stairs to the common room. I walked over to Harry, who was sitting in a chair, facing the fireplace.

"What is it, Harry?" I snapped. Harry looked up, surprised, probably at my tone-of-voice. I forced a weak smile to show him there was no offense intended.

"Erm, well, would you like to go down to the kitchens with me and have an early meal?" Harry asked. I peeked out the window—it was early, indeed. The sun had barely risen, and, for the first time, I noticed that nobody else was in the common room.

"Harry, I'm still in my nightgown," I informed him, my voice one of a perfect monotone. It was Harry's turn to shrug as his eyes ran the length of my white nightgown. I adjusted one of the spaghetti straps, which was falling down my shoulder.

"Nobody will see you," Harry said.

"Fine, Harry. I know you won't take no for an answer, anyway," I mumbled. He smiled and jumped up from his chair.

"I knew you'd say that, so I brought the Invisibility Cloak," Harry said, holding it up for us both to cover ourselves in. Just before I moved to get in, I felt the familiar taste of bile rising up through my throat.

"Hold that thought, Harry," I said, putting a hand over my mouth. I turned around and ran to the small garbage can that sat in the corner of the room, where I vomited for the second time that morning. I felt Harry's hand on my back, rubbing in gentle circles through my nightgown.

"Are you okay, 'Mione?" Harry asked. I nodded, looking at him through the corner of my eye. I wiped my mouth with a towel Harry handed me—where he got it, I don't know—and then we both rose from the ground, me with my hand gently on my stomach. "Are you sure you want to go to the kitchens? If you don't feel okay, you can stay. I'll get Ron to come with me."

"No, I'm fine, Harry. Let's go," I said. Harry looked at me skeptically and then wrapped the cloak around us.

The trip to the kitchens was one I new nearly by heart because Harry and Ron dragged me there so often, and it didn't take as long as most people would expect. When we got to the portrait, Harry tickled the pear, and then we climbed in. When we were standing straight up on the ground, the curious eyes of all the house-elves turned our way. It was then, of course, that I remembered we were invisible. I tugged the cloak off of us and it fell to the ground.

"Master Potter! Miss Granger!" We both looked down to find Dobby at our feet.

"Dobby, how many times have I asked you not to call me 'Master'? I'm not your master!" Harry said. I smiled.

"Good morning, Dobby," I said. He smiled up at me.

"What can Dobby get for you?" Dobby asked. I opened my mouth to speak, but Harry spoke before I could.

"Well, Dobby, if you don't mind, I'd like some toast and bacon," Harry said. Dobby nodded.

"And for you, Miss Granger?" Dobby asked. I frowned.

"I'd just like a glass of water, please," I said. He nodded and walked off.

"Aren't you hungry?" Harry asked. I looked over at him and nodded.

"Yes, I am, but there's a Muggle common sense law that states 'Don't eat for at least an hour after you vomit'," I said. He laughed and we both sat down on the floor in a corner. Seconds after we sat, Dobby brought Harry his food and me my water. "Thank you, Dobby."

"Yeah, thanks," Harry said, taking a bite of his toast.

"Marnie said you wanted to talk to me," I said. Harry looked up, nodded, and then resumed eating. "About what?" Harry looked up and stopped eating.

"Erm…well, Ron and I…we're having a party tonight—"

"A _what_? You can't have a party, Harry! Not at Hogwarts! Are you out of your mind?" I screeched, rising from the ground. Harry glared at me.

"As I was saying, we're having a party, and I was wondering if you'd like to come," Harry said. I glared back at him.

"Harry, you can't have a party. And, even if you _do_ have a party and I-I decide to come, could I…could I bring Marnie? She doesn't know anyone and I really think—"

"Yes, you can bring her."

"Fine, then."

"It's at eight in the Room of Requirement."

"You require that room way too much, Harry," I said. Just before I sat back down, my stomach began to feel uneasy. I gasped and turn around, where Dobby was holding out a garbage can as if he could read my thoughts. I gave him a small smile, grabbed it from him, and vomited. Again. I weakly handed him the garbage can after I was through and turned to Harry.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked, moving to stand up.

"No, sit. I'm okay. I'm going to go back up to the tower for some rest, though," I said.

"Okay, but take this," He said, holding his cloak up to me. I shook my head.

"No, it's yours. Besides, then you'll get caught," I said. He smiled.

"No, I won't. I know the secret passageways. You don't," Harry told me. I grunted and wrapped the cloak around my body.

"Good-bye, Harry," I said before walking quickly from the kitchen. I gently rested my hand on my stomach and walked. Just before I turned the corner to the stairs, I heard voices. I stopped and peeked around the corner. I gasped when I saw the much too familiar figure of Remus Lupin, speaking with Professor Snape. Both heads turned towards me and I pressed myself up against the wall, forgetting I was covered with the invisibility cloak. My heartbeat sped up at the sight of Remus, and my hand clenched at my stomach.

"There's obviously no one there. What were you telling me? I haven't got all morning," Snape said, his arms folded across his chest. Remus shook his head and walked towards me, staring straight into my eyes. I had the fleeting suspicion that he knew I was there. All he did was confirm it.

"I know you're there, Hermione. You'd better hide," Remus whispered, his face unbelievably close to mine. The look in Snape's eyes showed that he hadn't heard Remus, so I slowly, quietly, slipped past them and hid behind a statue. Remus was standing in front of Snape once more to finish their conversation. "It can wait, Severus. I'd like to speak with you tomorrow, if you don't mind."

"You're a foolish man, Lupin. Foolish," And with a swish of his robes, Snape was gone. I let out a burst of air I hadn't realized I was holding and removed the cloak. Remus was standing close to me, and my hands clutched the cloak so tightly I thought it might rip. His eyes darted down, studying my body, and then back up to my eyes. I blushed when I remembered I was only wearing my nightgown and glued my eyes to the floor beneath us.

"Hermione… " Remus began, but his voice trailed off and he gently lifted my chin up with two soft fingers. My heart was beating so fast I thought it might burst.

"Don't," I said. His blue-brown eyes washed over with hurt and he dropped his hand. My eyes fluttered closed, and my mind filled with confusion. "Remus, there's something I should tell you." I slowly opened my eyes to find Remus' face much closer than it had originally been and I blushed, casting my eyes down to the ground. He ever so softly brushed his thumb along my jaw line and I could almost feel the worried look on his face.

"What is it, Hermione?" He asked. He tilted my head up to his once again and grazed his thumb over my lips. His eyes were filled with an animalistic form of desire that I had seen only once before; and even then, it was only by candlelight. I gulped when his eyes shot down to my lips and then back up to my eyes. I could feel the all-to-familiar feeling of my eyes glazing over with tears.

"Never mind," I managed to choke out, "I should go."

"Hermione, you—" Remus began but I interrupted him with one loud sob. He looked down at me, his eyes filled with worry and even the slightest hint of fear. "Hermione, what is it? You can tell me."

"Remus, I-I really don't think…I really don't think I can…tell you," I stuttered, wiping a lone tear from my cheek. Remus grasped my hand when I dropped it. I gasped at his touch and looked up into his eyes, studying them, memorizing them. We both turned when we heard the faint sound of footsteps, coming probably from far away. Rather than take the chance, he turned back to me and knelt down to pick up the Invisibility Cloak. When he stood, he lightly brushed his fingers over my stomach and near my chest, causing a shudder to run quickly up my spine. He wrapped the cloak around my shoulders and gently leaned his forehead on mine.

"I love you, Hermione," Remus whispered, pulling the hood of the cloak up over my head. My only response was a nod just before he had my head covered. I blinked back blinding tears, but they still made seeing properly impossible. I stuck my hand out through the front of the cloak, waved, and ran up the stairs. I ran until I was at the right floor, where I climbed the last step in that set and turned the corner. I slowed my pace and removed the cloak, satisfied with the security of being near Gryffindor tower.

"Well, if it isn't little Miss mudblood." I spun around hurriedly only to come face to face with The repulsive maggot himself, Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want?" I spat, backing up when he stepped closer to me. I glared.

"Oh, nothing you'll _willingly_ give me," He said, smirking as I found myself pressed up against the wall. He slowly ran his eyes over me, taking his sweet time, his smirk not wavering for a second.

"Go away, Malfoy," I said, trying to push past him. He turned out to be a lot stronger than he looked and he pushed me back up against the wall.

"Make me," He said, his face merely centimeters from mine. It was my turn to smirk, and I did. I subtly reached into the large pocket of my nightgown, expecting my fingers to brush up against my trusty wand.

"Blast!" I squeaked, searching frantically for the silly piece of wood.

"Looking for this?" Malfoy asked, holding up my wand. I lunged forward at him, but he successfully dodged me. I landed flat on my stomach with a loud groan. Malfoy chuckled and I only watched as he walked away, tossing my wand over his shoulder. I weakly pushed myself up from the ground and grabbed the Invisibility cloak. I hung it over one arm as I walked to the portrait.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked me. I glared up at her.

"Rosebush," I snapped and she swung open to let me in. I climbed in and nearly ran up to the dorm, where I threw myself onto my bed. "Why me?" I buried my head under my pillow and forced my eyes closed. I refused to cry about such a trivial matter.

"Hermione? Are you awake? It's time to get ready for breakfast," Parvati's voice whispered over to me. I grunted in response. I heard Parvati's footsteps as she walked away. "Marnie, you too. Time to get up."

"Five more minutes, Grampy," Marnie mumbled, accompanied by a small groan.

"Marnie, I'm not Dumbledore. It's me, Parvati," Parvati told her. I smiled to myself, despite of the current situation. I removed the pillow from above my head and sat up, slowly. Just as I stood up from my bed, my eyes opened wide in horror and I looked around frantically for a garbage can. There wasn't a single one in sight, so I made a beeline towards the bathroom. Only a few feet away from the door, I realized I couldn't hold it in any longer. I found myself doubled over in agony as I threw up anything and everything in my system. There were three equal gasps, one from each of my roommates.

"Merlin, Hermione! Are you alright?" Lavender shrieked, running over to me and carefully avoiding the thick, green-ish liquid. She rested a hand on my back as I vomited more.

"We should take her to the hospital wing," Parvati offered. My eyes widened once again and I shook my head crazily.

"No! I'm fine!" I said. They might have believed me if I didn't vomit right after the words left my mouth.

"Let's take her. Marnie, do you know that one lightening charm?" Parvati asked Marnie, who climbed out of her bed, wand in hand. She nodded and pointed her wand at me.

"_Relevo_," Marnie muttered. An odd feeling ran through my body, and I felt a lot like a feather. Lavender and Parvati cheered for a minute before Lavender turned to me, pointing her wand at me.

"_Mobilicorpus_," She said. I gasped as I floated up into the air and then Lavender jogged the whole way to the hospital wing, where she floated me over to a bed. She flicked her wand. "Be right back." She disappeared behind a curtain and I heard hushed voices, presumably those of Lavender and Madam Pomfrey.

"My, my, Hermione! I haven't seen you here in quite a while! That's wonderful! Now, Lavender, if you don't mind…" Madam Pomfrey waved Lavender from the wing and closed the huge double doors behind her. When she returned to me, she had a sympathetic look in her eyes. "Now, Hermione, could you please tell me your symptoms?" I nervously looked down at my feet, which were still bare.

"Um, well, I've been throwing up all morning and yesterday morning, too—"

"Mmm-hmm…morning sickness…"

"And I've had this odd craving for a Candied Beetle. You know, those ones from Honeyduke's? And, well, that's it."

"…Cravings…Okay, well, I'll need to run a quick test on you. Let me run and get it!" Madam Pomfrey said, bustling away. When I heard the door to her office open, I wiped a small bead of sweat from my forehead that I hoped she hadn't seen and slipped out of the bed. I silently made my way out of the hospital wing and then I ran all the way up to Gryffindor tower for the second time that day. I stopped at the portrait, panting for breath.

"Rosebush," I wheezed. The Fat Lady smiled down at me and swung herself open and I clambered in.

"Hermione! I was just about to go look for you," Harry said, looking at me worriedly.

"I'm fine. I just, um, went down to the library," I lied. Harry smiled.

"Oh, alright. How about a game of Wizard Chess?" Harry asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Harry, you know I'm miserable at chess," I told him. He nodded and gently shoved me down into a chair.

"That makes it all the better for me to play with you. Good practice," Harry said, smiling. With that, he collapsed into the chair across the table from mine.

* * *

_**Responses:  
**_**maranora – **Thanks ;). But Marnie's parents, nor her, were/are Muggles. I did change that part of the dialogue a bit. It was misleading; I did make it seem like they were Muggles, even though they're not. Go back and read it—the changed way—and tell me if that sounds better, kay?  
**SeeStar –** Thanks a bunch, lol. I'll try to make her as real as possible. Sometimes I make my characters fake and I don't even realize it, so if I do, please tell me!  
**uncertainmemory –** Thanks, Callie. lol. 


End file.
